


TCAM - Short Stories

by ermakeys



Series: The Triplets [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermakeys/pseuds/ermakeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories that revolve around 'To Conquer A Mountain'.</p><p>Happen before and sometimes during those events.</p><p>Added mostly so I can add little stories that I couldn't fit in for various reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the time before TCAM when Bilbo comes home to Bag End.
> 
> EDIT:  
> I'M a big dunderhead! I forgot to change 'Bilba' to 'Bilbo'!  
> Mistake has been corrected! SORRY! D:

This could not be happening.

That was the only thing Bilbo could think when faced with the fact the Shire had proclaimed her dead and was auctioning off her belongings, her smial.

Well…

Along with a few choice dwarven curses she had learned on her travels.

After all she had been through she simply sat on an available chair and felt like crying, but pride made her force them back.

Gandalf had taken up the fight for her. He had roared at the hobbits gathered in front of Bag End to return all of her belongings and had them scurrying away faster than you could say:”Bothersome dunderheads!”

Some smaller items were missing in the end and her smial was a mess though by the end of the day. Bilbo secretly thought she had seen Lobelia slinking away with her silver spoons, but she was too tired to go after the irksome hobbit.

Gandalf was rummaging around her pantry trying to find something edible for them to eat while she sat in a chair staring at her looted hobbit hole. She had hoped upon returning everything would be easier. That she would return to a warm home and lead her life quietly after all the excitement from her adventure.

That she could raise her child in safety from a cruel world and the hurt of its father exiling its mother.

There was only one problem.

“Now then my dear. I was able to get together some bread and cheese which should do well enough for dinner. Tomorrow though we will have to go to market.”,Gandalf said stepping inside with a small tray of food and stopped seeing Bilbo crying silently as she held her swollen stomach. Putting the tray aside Gandalf kneeled by Bilbo’s side with a concerned frown and took her hands asking softly:”My dear Bilbo what is wrong?”

Bilbo looked at Gandalf with teary green eyes.

“Bag End doesn’t feel like home anymore. I miss my dwarves.”,the hobbit whimpered while more tears trickled down her cheeks,”I miss MY dwarf.”

Gandalf hugged Bilbo murmuring sympathetic words into her ears while she wept. There was no going back. Not for an exile of Erebor.

She didn’t know what she was going to do. Her child would be born soon and nothing was ready. She needed a crib and a room for the little one. She needed to make clothes and get toys and-.

Oh there was just so much that needed to be done.

So much that she should be doing with a husband. With the father of her child.

But he wasn’t here.

He had exiled her.

Fresh, hot tears came and Bilbo covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.

She was alone.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo returns to an empty smial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in about half an hour.
> 
> Mostly because I really felt the need to write this.
> 
> And my mom glaring at me to get off the computer and go walk the dog. XD
> 
> This happens during/after chapter 4 of 'To Conquer A Mountain' when Bilbo discovers something crucial. ;)

Bilbo stomped up Bagshot Row furiously.

 

Who had the audacity to send a fake note to her!?

 

Someone had probably thought it funny to send ‘Mad Baggins’ on a fools errand to Buckland and back. However this ‘Mad Baggins’ would take her revenge once she discovered who did such a thing!

 

It hadn’t been entirely unpleasant though.

 

She had been able to see Frodo again and she was so very fond of the lad. Her Brandybuck relations had even convinced her to stay a whole day just to visit and she had enjoyed herself after she had stopped fuming.

 

After going the whole way back she was furious again.

 

“Mistress Baggins!”

 

Bilbo looked up at the frantic voice to see her neighbor and gardener Hamfast Gamgee scurrying down the road towards her. Lobelia was following more slowly and visibly calmer.

 

Now what?

 

“What’s wrong Hamfast? Did pigs get into my garden again?”,Bilbo asked tiredly with a sigh and Hamfast wrung his hands anxiously in front of her. His mouth opened and closed a few times trying to say something and that was when Bilbo started to worry.

 

What had gotten Hamfast so tongue-tied?

 

Lobelia stopped next to Hamfast and wordlessly pushed a letter into Bilbo’s hands. Raising an eyebrow Bilbo looked at the letter and felt her heart drop into her belly. There in Bella’s fine handwriting was written Bilbo’s name.

 

A letter from Bella.

 

Hamfast and Lobelia greeting Bilbo outside of Bag End.

 

Hamfast in a tizzy.

 

This could not be good.

 

Swallowing nervously Bilbo opened the letter and began to read.

 

_Dear mum,_

_When you read this we will hopefully have at least reached Bree. We are sorry for putting you through this, but we were frustrated with the answers you gave us or rather the answers you did not concerning our father._

_He is a part of us just as much as you are and we long to know more of him. Since we heard that Gandalf seems to know something we will go after him and try to convince him to help us in our search._

_We guess that you will follow us and try to track us down. Expect to find us in Erebor since we will not return until we have found our sire._

_Be safe._

_We love you so very much._

_Love,_

_Belladonna Baggins_

_Frerin Baggins_

_Primula Baggins_

 

Bilbo felt all of the blood from her face drain away and swayed briefly. Hamfast and Lobelia both reached out to catch her, but Bilbo viciously swatted Lobelia’s hands aside.

 

“How could you let them out of your sight!?”,Bilbo snarled, feeling tears trickle down her face,”Why would you not send word the moment they vanished!? It has been days since you should have become suspicious!”

 

“Because Gandalf bade me to and I agreed with him!”,Lobelia snapped back,”They have a right to know their father Bilbo and you know it!”

 

Bilbo flinched at her words and pushed past the two hobbits to run for home. She slammed the door shut behind her, clutching the letter to her heaving breast and listening to the silence of Bag End.

 

It was so quiet.

 

This quiet was even more unsettling than the usual roar of their presence.

 

Bilbo looked down at the letter again and now peered more closely at the drawing Frerin had added. Bella and Prim were packing their bags looking very determined and Frerin was bursting with excitement.

 

Slowly Bilbo slid to the floor and hid her face in her hands.

 

How could they do this to her?

 

How could Gandalf, knowing how broken she had been upon returning home? Knowing that the only thing that had kept her going were her three treasures?

 

Taking a deep shaky breath Bilbo leaned her head back against her green door with a quiet thunk.

 

There was no other way.

 

She was going to Erebor and reclaim her share of the treasure.


	3. Ghosts Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Chapters 9 and 10 of TCAM.
> 
> It's very short and very nightmarish.
> 
> Not really fluffy at all. To me at least.

Bilbo laughed, clutching Thorin’s arm as they sat around their campfire with the Company while Bofur finished a joke that had several more innocent Company members blushing and others laughing like Bilbo. He gazed down at her fondly, his heart racing at the feeling of her close to him.

With every day that passed he was more and more convinced she was his One. Why Mahal had decided to have a hobbit be his One Thorin did not know, but he did know he could never be happy with anyone else. He was so lucky that she returned his feelings.

She had made sure he knew how much last night in Laketown.

He felt his cheeks redden a little.

Perhaps now was not the best time to think of that. Especially since they would be facing the blasted dragon tomorrow. Just as the thought crossed his mind Bilbo looked up at him and he jumped in shock to see her face contorted in anguish. The campfire blazed brighter, blinding him and he threw an arm up with a shout to shield himself.

“What in Mahal!?”

When his sight cleared again Bilbo still clung to his arm crying and the look of agony still there. However now they stood on the gates of Erebor with the armies of elves and men watching as he stared down at his hobbit and the Company around them.

“I did it to save you!”,Bilbo sobbed tightening her grip on Thorin’s arm,”How could you throw me away like that! I gave you my love and you cast me aside!”

“I-I did not know what I was doing! The goldmadness-!”,Thorin gasped raising his hands to comfort Bilbo somehow, panic rising up in him. He knew what would happen here. Maybe he could change the outcome? Maybe-?

Bilbo shook her head, stepping away from him and clutching her hands to her chest. Thorin tried to step forward and reach her, but suddenly Dwalin and Fili were holding him back. Just like they had that cursed day before he could cut her down.

“No, you killed me Thorin Oakenshield. You broke my heart. You broke ME.”

She kept taking steps back towards the edge of the gate and Thorin thrashed in the grips of his companions pleading:”NO! Behind you Bilbo! You will fall!”

Bilbo took the final step and Thorin felt his heart clench in fear, roaring at the pain when the world whirled around him and he was on the battlefield of the Battle of Five Armies, bloody and sweaty. Looking around wildly Thorin bellowed:”Bilbo! Bilbo where are you!?”

“I’m right here.”

Thorin looked down and an anguished cry escaped him. Below him lay Bilbo covered in blood and filth staring up at him with half-lidded eyes as her skin took on the pale color of the dead. He fell to his knees with a choked sob, dropping Orcrist and his hands hovered over her not sure what he could do, if he could do anything at all.

Bilbo smiled up at him.

“My murderer.”

 

-

 

Thorin woke with a strangled sob quietly escaping his lips and was about to push himself up when something soft shifted next to him. Glancing down he saw Bella curled up beside him with a peaceful expression.

That was right. Bella had woken because of a nightmare and had asked to sleep with him. They were not anywhere near Erebor.

Thorin closed his eyes and wiped away the few tears that had leaked wearily. Bella tightened her grip on Thorin making him open his eyes and her saw her smile in her sleep. Carefully he pulled her closer and let the sight of her sleeping there calm his still racing heart.

He cared for her and her two siblings.

They reminded him in a way of himself when he was young. Prim and Frerin especially they way the teased each other and Fili and Kili. Bella however made his heart ache for the person she reminded him of.

Maybe Bilbo would approve of him taking care of these three? He could never have her forgiveness, he had ruined that, but maybe… Maybe she could see he was trying his best to make up for what he did.

He would not make the same mistake twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wouldn't update TCAM for two weeks. I never said anything about this work. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I said it was short didn't I? ;)


End file.
